


Cuddles

by Dilicious



Category: Victorious
Genre: AU, College, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilicious/pseuds/Dilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is tired after finals and Cat just wants to spend time with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

Jade was tired. Finals were finally over and after 3 days with a total of 4 hours in power naps, she was ready to pass out for days. She put the key in her dorm room door, unlocked the door, opened it and walked in. But before she could even take two steps, she was tackled by a red blur. She fell to the ground, someone on top of her, their arms around her torso like a vice. It was actually getting hard to breathe.

"Cat. Cat, stop." She said calmly, knowing who the culprit was immediately. It was pretty obvious. They shared a room together and Cat hated when Jade pushed herself for finals.  Knowing that they were over probably relieved the smaller woman immensely. The girl in question shook her head into Jade's chest, refusing to let go. Jade sighed, or what probably was a sigh. Once again, it _was_ getting hard to breathe.

A muffled 'Jade' was said into the dark haired woman's chest and all she did was rub the girl's head soothingly. "It's alright, Cat. Finals are over. We can spend time together again, baby."

Cat looked up, a grin appearing on her face. "Really? Yay!" The red haired girl let go of Jade and jumped up, bouncing on her heels in excitement. "Jade, Jade! I know what we could do!"

"What?" Jade said flatly. She really just wanted to sleep. She began to get up, wondering if she could distract Cat by sending her Robbie or Tori's way. They probably wouldn't mind dealing with Cat for the moment. And if they did, it wasn't Jade's problem.

"Let's cuddle!" Jade dusted herself off, and prepared herself to immediately reject Cat's idea, as she usually tended to do, until she actually heard what it was. Her usual frown turned upside down, becoming a gentle smile and she looked down at her girlfriend, who looked back up at her hopefully.

"...Yeah. That sounds good. Let's get to bed." Jade spoke softly and Cat resisted the urge to cheer loudly. It would be best to follow Jade's lead on this one and keep quiet. Cat followed Jade into the room as she took off her backpack and threw it to a random corner of the room. Jade then stripped to her underwear and looked around for her pajamas. Cat, already clad in hers, helped look.

When Jade finally found her sleepwear, she put it on and got into bed, making space for the excitable girl with her, who also laid herself down. She then snuggled up to Jade, who put her arm around Cat's shoulders, kissed her forehead and laid her head to rest on a pillow. She mumbled a 'goodnight' to Cat and let sleep take her. Cat watched Jade relax as she slept, kissing the girl's lips as she slept and snuggling closer to Jade. The small woman closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep, using Jade's breathing as soothing background noise.

'This is nice,' She thought to herself as the world around her began to blur. 'I gotta get Jade to do this more often....' was the last thing on her mind before she fell asleep.


End file.
